Lima Sekawan
by Aichi Chiyuri
Summary: Summary : kisah lima sekawan yang sehari-hari berkelakuan aneh. Meskipun begitu, mereka semua juga menjadi peringkat 5 besar di kelas mereka. Oneshot. Warning : gaje, UV, OOC dll


Lima Sekawan

Hahay… bertemu dengan saya lagi author teraneh di seluruh jagad raya. Ok… kali ini Ai membawa fic baru nih. Kali ini Ai nggak masang pairing, cuz nih cerita banyak yang jadi pemeran utamanya. Jadi ya gini ceritanya. Semoga saja semua orang senang dengan imajinasi Ai kali ini. Ini oneshot lho… dan ini fic Ai persembahkan untuk temen-temen Ai yang ada di 8bhe SMP 1 Lamongan alyas Ryuu-chan, Pho-chan, Ka-chan and Da-chan. Ini cerita asli juga lho. Hahaha… enjoy. Don't like don't read.

Summary : kisah lima sekawan yang sehari-hari berkelakuan eneh. Meskipun begitu tapi mereka semua juga menjadi peringkat 5 di kelas. Mulai dari Nemu kurotsuchi, Rukia kuchiki, Inoue orihime, Tatsuki arisawa dan yang terakhir Momo hinamori. Warning : gaje, AU, OOC dll.

Disclamer : I don't own Bleach. But Lima Sekawan have to me.

Rating : K+

Genre : friendship/humor

Lima Sekawan *oneshot*

Kisah sekelompok sahabat yang bertemu di kelas 2-B SMA Karakura. Mereka semua pertamanya hanya teman sekelas saja. Tapi lama kelamaan mereka semua makin dekat dan sekarang menjadi sahabat. Mereka sering bermain ke rumah salah satu dari mereka. Mereka terdiri dari Rukia kuchiki, Inoue orihime, Tatsuki arisawa, Momo hinamori dan Nemu kurotsuchi.

Pertama, Rukia kuchiki, dia adalah seorang yang sangat periang dan sering bermain dengan Momo hinamori, salah seorang sahabatnya yang paling pendiam. Rukia sering berangkat paling terakhir sendiri karena jarak rumahnya yang memang jauh dari sekolah. Dia adalah anak paling penakut dari kelima sahabatnya. Tapi dia juga termasuk anak pintar nomor dua di kelasnya.

Kedua, Inoue orihime, dia adalah anak perempuan yang lembut tapi terkadang lebaynya minta ampun. Periang juga seperti Rukia. Dia satu bangku dengan Rukia. Dia termasuk anak yang paling rapi dari ke lima temannya yang memang agak urakan. Dia anak paling penakut nomor tiga setelah Rukia. Dia juga termasuk anak pintar nomor tiga di kelasnya.

Ketiga, Tatsuki arisawa, dia adalah anak perempuan paling tomboy di kumpulan sahabatnya. Dia mengikuti ekskul belah diri untuk memperkuat tenaganya. Dia termasuk anak yang baik dan rapi. Tapi dia juga paling keras kepala dari semua sahabatnya. Sekarang dia mempercayai hal yang mistis, tapi dulunya nggak. Dia juga termasuk anak paling pintar nomor empat di kelasnya.

Keempat, Momo hinamori, dia adalah anak perempuan yang sama lembutnya dengan Inoue. Dia sangat pendiam tapi juga sering banyak omong kalau kelewatan. Dia adalah anak paling misterius dari kelima sahabatnya. Karena dia mempunyai kekuatan tersembunyi yang tidak di punyai oleh orang sembarangan. Dia termasuk anak paling rajin juga, karena dia sering berangkat paling awal dari kelima sahabatnya. Dia adalah anak paling pemberani dari semua temannya. Dia juga anak paling pintar nomor lima di kelasnya.

Terakhir, Nemu kurotsuchi, keluarganya banyak yang menjadi guru. Jadi dia adalah anak paling pintar di kelasnya. Sifatnya terkadang seperti anak-anak, dingin, periang, kadang juga sering lola. Dia satu bangku dengan Momo. Dia termasuk anak paling misterius nomor dua di segerumbulan temannya. Tapi anehnya dia anak paling penakut nomor dua dari teman-temannya. Dan dia juga sering bertengkar dengan Momo karena masalah sepele.

Itulah profil para pemeran utama. Dan mari kita lihat kehidupan sehari-hari mereka di sekolah maupun di tempat lain.

Pukul 7.59 AM

"Gawat… aku telattt…" teriak Rukia sambil mempercepat larinya.

"Tidak… aku kesiangan…" teriak Nemu sambil mempercepat larinya juga. Dia mendahului Rukia.

"Ruk… duluan," katanya sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Nem… tunggu dong…" teriak Rukia sambil mempercepat larinya.

"Kuchiki… Kurotsuchi… tunggu aku," teriak Inoue dari belakang mereka.

"Inoue… ayo lebih cepat lagi…" kata Tatsuki sambil menggandeng tangan Inoue.

"Baik…" Inoue mempercepat larinya.

Mereka semua memasuki gerbang tepat pukul 8 AM. Lalu mereka berlari menuju kelas mereka yang berada di seberang lapangan dengan muka pucat karena takut nanti terlambat.

~~~!###$$$%%%^^^&&&***((()))___+++|||

Tepat saat mereka berempat menggeser pintu kelas, bel tanda masuk berbunyi. Lalu dengan cepat mereka semua berlarian menuju bangku mereka masing-masing yang berada di belakang sendiri. Momo yang sedang membaca novel yang dari tadi sudah datang duluan di kelas dan mengetahui kedatangan para sahabatnya langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku menuju ke para sahabatnya yang berlarian ke tempat duduknya.

"Ohayo Nemu-chan, Hime-chan, Ruki-chan dan Tatsu-chan," katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Ohayo," jawab mereka serempak.

"Senangnya bisa berangkat barengan," kata Momo sambil menaruh bukunya ke dalam tas.

"Baka… senang katamu? Kau kira pagi-pagi sudah berkeringat kayak gini ini enak?" kata Rukia ketus.

"Hey… hey… ini salah kita juga lho," kata Inoue.

"Iya… kenapa ya kita sering datang terlambat seperti ini?" tanya Nemu sambil menopang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya yang sekarang berada di atas meja.

"Itu karena kita nggak pernah bangun pagi," kata Tatsuki asal-asalan.

"Ya itu salah satu kekurangan kalian," kata Momo sambil tersenyum lagi.

"Sudahlah… sekarang kita siap-siap saja untuk menghadapi guru fisika kita," kata Rukia sambil membuka lembar kerjanya.

"Kau benar, Rukia," kata para sahabatnya serempak sambil tersenyum. Setelah itu Rukia tersenyum licik.

"Hem… pasti senang bertemu pujaan hati," kata Rukia lagi sambil tetap menyunggingkan senyuman liciknya. Para sahabatnya bengong kecuali Nemu yang mukanya sudah merah. Lalu para sahabatnya yang tadi bengong sekarang tersenyum licik juga.

"Nemu…" kata Tatsuki sambil memandang Nemu yang mukanya sudah memerah.

"Kau senang kan?" tanya Inoue sambil tersenyum licik.

"Lihatlah, pipimu merah…" terus Momo sambil menunjuk pipi Nemu.

"Ti… tidak kok, siapa juga yang suka?" tanya Nemu sambil membuang muka.

"Halah… nggak usah pakek boong segalah deh Nem, aku dan teman-teman lho sudah tau," kata Rukia sambil melirik Nemu lebih tajam lagi.

"TIDAK… AKU TIDAK SUKA KOK…" teriak Nemu dan seisi kelas melihatnya dengan tatapan jengkel.

"Bisa diam tidak?" tanya teman-teman sekelasnya serempak.

Nemu mukanya makin merah karena telah di permalukan di depan teman-teman kelasnya. Dan sahabatnya yang lain hanya bisa menahan tawa dan cengingisan melihat kelakuan si anak paling pintar sekelas itu bertingkah seperti anak SD yang habis di jadi-jadikan dengan seseorang.

Tak lama kemudian pintu kelas bergeser. Ochi-sensei segera masuk dengan membawa tasnya yang sealalu ia bawa kemanapun dan di manapun.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak, akhirnya kita bertemu kembali, apa ada yang kangen?" tanya Ochi-sensei asal-asalan.

"Ada senseiii…" teriak anak-anak yang berada di paling belakang dan pojok sendiri, siapa lagi kalau bukan lima sekawa, tapi kali ini Nemu saja yang nggak berteriak dan mukanya memerah.

"Siapa?" tanya Ochi-sensei sambil mengangkat alisnya.

Rukia, Inoue, Tatsuki dan Momo tersenyum licik. Rukia berdiri sambil memaninkan pensilnya dan berkata.

"Satu… dua… tiga…" kata Rukia.

"Siapa teman-teman?" tanya Tatsuki masih dengan tersenyum licik.

"Nemu…" seru Momo dan Inoue barengan.

Semua anak sekelas tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil melihat, menunjuk-nunjuk dan melirik geli ke arah Nemu yang sedang menutupi mukanya karena malu. Ochi-sensei hanya bisa menghela nafas sambil bersweatdrop ria.

"Tenang anak-anak… dan kau Kuchiki-san, Arisawa-chan, Inoue-chan dan Hinamori-chan… kau jangan menggoda Nemu terus ya," kata Ochi-sensei. Setelah mengatakan itu, Rukia, Inoue, Tatsuki dan Momo makin mengembangkan senyum liciknya. Mereka berpandangan satu sama lain dan berdiri bersama.

"CIEEE… perhatian nie…" kata mereka serempak sambil bergaya lebai dan diiringi dengan tawa teman-teman sekelasnya yang tambah keras.

"Sudah-sudah… kita lanjutkan pelajarannya, sekarang buka bukukalian halaman 45," kata Ochi-sensei memulai pelajaran.

Akhirnya mereka semua melewati pelajaran dengan diam tanpa kata *kayak lagunya D'masiv* sampai bel tanda istirahat berbunyi. Koridor sekolah yang sedari tadi sepi, sekarang ramai di lewati anak-anak yang berlalu-lalang.

Ke lima sekawan itu berjalan beriringan menuju kantin sekolahnya. Bercanda dan tertawa bebas, itulah yang mereka lakukan di sepanjang perjalanan. Pada saat lewat di depan kelas 2-F semua berhenti kecuali Momo. Momo yang menyadari teman-temannya berhenti, langsung ikut berhenti juga.

"Ada apa?" tanya Momo polos sambil memperhatikan wajah para sahabatnya.

Nemu berjalan perlahan menuju Momo yang berada di depannya 1 meter. Saat sudah setengah perjalanan dia tersenyum.

"Lihatlah Momo-chanku, di depan ini ada kelasnya siapa?" tanya Nemu sambil memegang kedua bahu Momo.

"Kelas?" tanya Momo bingung sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Tuh… dia sedang berjalan menuju ruang OSIS," kata Rukia sambil bergabung ke Momo dan Nemu.

Momo dan Nemu melihat siapa orang yang di tunjuk Rukia. Tepat di depan Momo, orang yang di tunjuk Rukia berhenti sejenak dan menyapa Momo.

"Hai…" kata anak laki-laki itu a.k.a Hitsugaya alyas sang ketua OSIS. Setelah mengatakan itu Hitsugaya melanjutkan jalannya sambil bergaya cool.

"Cie… di sapa nih!" seru ke lima sekawan kecuali Momo yang sekarang mukanya memerah.

Karena seruan mereka yang memang lumayan keras itu, anak-anak yang berada di sekeliling mereka melihat mereka dengan tatapan heran, bingung dan aneh. Lima sekawan yang merasa risih di perhatiin terus, sekarang berlari. Momo yang dari tadi ngelamun, ketinggalan para gerombolannya yang sudah dulu ngibrit ke kantin.

"Teman-teman… tunggu aku…" teriak Momo ke teman-temannya yang berada jauh di depannya. Teman-temannya pun asyik berlari lebih cepat.

~~~!###$$$%%%^^^&&&***((()))___+++|||

Mereka berlima sudah sampai di kantin. Dan mereka segera mencari tempat duduk untuk memakan pesanan mereka. Dan seperti biasa, tempat paling pojok sendiri. Di sanalah mereka berada. Tak lama kemudian makana mereka datang. Mereka memakan makanannya masing-masing dengan tenang. Dan pada akhirnya Rukia memulai pembicaraan dulu.

"Momo… bantu aku dong," kata Rukia sambil menampakkan wajah melas.

"Apa?" tanya Momo sambil mengunyah sosisnya.

"Bukakan wafel ini dong, mau kan?" tanya Rukia dengan wajah polosnya. Momo hanya bisa cengar-cengir melihat kelakuan temannya.

Momo segera mengambil wafel Rukia dari tangan Rukia dan membuka bungkusnya. Momo mengulurkan wafelnya di tengah-tengah meja sambil bergumam 'Hn'. Saat Rukia mau mengambil wafelnya dari tangan Momo, Inoue menyela dan mengambil sedikit wafelnya, lalu di teruskan oleh Nemu yang mau mengambil wafelnya. Tapi aktifitas Nemu terhenti karena mendengar teriakkan Rukia.

"Arrrggghhh…" Rukia berteriak histeris karena ¼ wafelnya sudah habis di makan Inoue. Inoue yang merasa bersalah langsung meminta maaf.

"Gomennasai, Rukia," katanya sambil cengar-cengir.

"Huh… tidak apa, lain kali kalau mau ngambil ngomong dulu dong," kata Rukia sambil mengambil wafelnya dari tangan Momo.

"Ku kira Momo yang menawarinya, jadi aku ambil saja hehehe…" Inoue tersenyum garing karena takut dengan Rukia yang marah.

"Kau juga salah Momo, kan kamu bisa ngomong, Ruk… nih wafelmu atau apalah kan bisa," kata Rukia sambil melototi Momo yang berada di depannya.

"Aku kan sudah kebiasaan memberikan sesuatu kepada orang dengan mengatakan 'Hn' saja Ruk, kau tau sendiri kan?" kata Momo mebela diri.

"Huh… terserahlah…" kata Rukia pasrah.

Tak lama kemudian Tatsuki memecahkan keheningan antara mereka. Tatsuki buru-buru menarik tangan teman-temannya satu persatu. Meskipun sulit tapi dia terus berusaha.

"Ayo teman-teman…" kata Tatsuki yang masih belum bergerak dari tempatnya karena nggak kuat menarik semua teman-temannya.

"Ada apa sih Tat?" tanya Rukia, Momo, Inoue dan Nemu secara barengan.

"Aku lupa bahwa hari ini ada pr kimia… kita harus mengerjakannya karena jam ke 6 sudah waktunya kimia, prnya kan halaman 1-15, jadi ayo cepat kerjakan," katanya masih berusaha menarik-teman-temannya. Lola sebentar dan,

"APA? PR HALAMAN 1-15… AYO CEPAT KERJAKAN…" Rukia, Momo, Inoue dan Nemu segera melesat cepat mendahului Tatsuki. Tatsuki sesaat bengong tapi tak lama setelah itu dia berteriak,

"Hey… teman-teman… kalian melupakan aku," kata tatsuki sambil mengejar teman-temannya.

~~~!###$$$%%%^^^&&&***((()))___+++|||

Jam ke enam sudah selesai. Ke lima sekawan bisa bernafas lega karena pr mereka sudah selesai sebelum pelajarannya mulai. Untung saja ada salah satu teman Nemu yang sudah mengerjakannya, jadi ke lima sekawan itu tinggal copy-paste saja *contoh yang nggak baik, anak baik nggal boleh meniru ini ya*.

Berlanjut ke jam ke 7. Kali ini di kelas mereka nggak ada gurunya. Jadi ke lima sekawan ngumpul buat ngerumpi together. Berawal dari ini berlanjut ke itu dan berjalan ke sana kemari de el el. Aktivitas mereka jeda ketika dering hp Momo memecahkan konsen mereka. Momo segera mengambil hpnya yang sekarang sedang ia taruh di meja. Dia membuka tombol kuncinya dan melihat di layar hpnya. Matanya membulat.

Teman-teman mereka yang sudah tau persis dengan ekspresi Momo yang kayak gini, segera menggodanya dan membuat Momo menjadi bahan tertawaan mereka. Pertama-tama mereka tersenyum licik semua *kecuali Momo*. Lalu di mulai dari Rukia yang biasa di jadikan profokator.

"Dapat SMS dari siapa nih?" tanya Rukia sambil mencoba melihat layar hp Momo, tapi Momo menutupinya.

"Ti… tidak kok," kata Momo gugup.

"Hayo dari siapa?" tanya Inoue dengan wajah licik.

"Jangan-jangan dari si Hitsu ya?" tanya Nemu sambil tersenyum licik juga.

"Atau dari si sensei Aizen," kata Tatsuki sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

"TIDAK DARI SIAPA-SIAPA KOK," teriak Momo, dan itu membuat seisi kelas melihat ke arah lima sekawan.

Momo segera menutupi mulutnya plus wajahnya karena malu. Dan para sahabatnya yang lainnya asyik cengingisan sambil memukul-mukul benda yang berada di samping. Momo hanya bisa menampakkan muka sebal karena kelakuan teman-temannya. Momo sebal karena dia sering di pakai buat bahan tertawaan dan ejekan teman-temannya. Tapi meskipun begitu, dia masih tetap ingin bersahabat dengan mereka.

Tak lama kemudian keadaanya kembali menjadi seperti semula kembali. Dan mulailah lagi ngomong dari ini menuju ke itu dan berlanjut ke sana dan berjalan ke mari de el el. Tapi setelah capek mengatakan ini itu, Momo meminta Rukia untuk mengantarnya ke toilet.

"Ruk… ke toilet yuk," ajak Momo sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Huh… baiklah," Rukia ikut berdiri dan berjalan mendahului Momo menuju ke pintu kelas.

Saat di luar mereka berjalan beriringan dan berjalan perlahan menuju toilet, mereka berdua merasa ada yang mengikuti mereka. Rukia yang memang penakut paling pertama dari semua temannya langsungmenggandengan tangan Momo dengan erat. Mereka hanya heran, kenapa ada langkah kaki orang lain ketika jam pelajaran seperti ini. Yang benar kan sepi, dan hanya ada suara langkah kaki mereka berdua yang menggema di koridor yang mereka lewati.

Momo berbalik dengan cepat dan membuat kuda-kuda seperti orang siap menyerang siapa saja yang akan dia hadapi. Rukia berlindung di belakang tubuh Momo sambil memejamkan mata. Lola lama......... lalu Momo kembali menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Inoue… Nemu… kalian mau ikut?" tanya Momo sambil tersenyum. Rukia yang merasa keadaan sekarang baik-baik saja langsung kembali menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Iya… dan sebaiknya ayo cepat sebelum Tatsuki mengetahuinya," Kata Inoue dan Nemu bersamaan dan mulai berlari kecil mendahului Momo dan Rukia.

Saat beberapa jarak mereka jauh beberapa meter dari kelas, mereka mendengar teriakan "Teman-teman… tunggu aku". Tapi tetap saja, mereka malah mempercepat lari mereka. Tapi Tatsuki yang memang larinya cepat itu bisa mengejar teman-temannya. Dan mereka kembali berjalan beriringan bersama.

~~~!###$$$%%%^^^&&&***((()))___+++|||

Sesampainya di depan toilet, mereka berhenti tepat di depannya. Mereka berpandangan sebentar lalu kembali mengahadap ke depan toilet.

"Tolong tunggu aku di depan sini ya," kata Momo sambil masuk.

"Siapa juga yang mau menunggumu, kami kan mau jajan ke kantin," kata Rukia, Inoue, Tatsuki dan Nemu serempak.

"Terserah."

Momo masuk ke kamar mandi dan teman-temannya yang lainnya berjalan ke arah kiri tempat kantin itu berada. Tak lama setelah Momo masuk ke kamar madi, bel tanda bergantinya pelajaran berbunyi. Rukia, Inoue, Tatsuki dan Nemu yang baru saja keluar dari kantin langsung berlari kecil menuju kamar mandi.

"Mo… cepetan… ini waktunya bimbingan konseling lho, nanti kalau kita terlambat dan kita di marahi gimana?" tanya Rukia berteriak ke Momo yang sekarang sedang membenarkan roknya.

"Tunggu… bentar lagi juga selesai," kata Momo yang sibuk dengan roknya. Dan pada akhirnya Momo keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Ayo…" kata Momo sambil berjalan mendahului mereka.

Momo berjalan ke arah kanan dan diikuti Inoue dan Nemu. Tapi Rukia dan Tatsuki berjalan ke arah berlawanan. Mereka berhenti bersamaan dan menatap wajah orang yang ada di sekelilingnya secara bergantian.

"Lewat mana?" tanya Rukia.

"Lewat sini aja," kata Momo sambil terus berjalan ke arah kanan.

"Kejauhan," kata Tatsuki.

"Sudahlah… ayo cepat," kata Momo sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Inoue dan Nemu dan berjalan ke arah kiri. Saat itu juga, Rukia dan Tatsuki berjalan menuju ke arah yang berlawanan lagi. Kejadian itu berulang beberapa kali, dan pada akhirnya mereka semua berlari melewati jalan kiri.

~~~!###$$$%%%^^^&&&***((()))___+++|||

Saat sampai di dalam kelas, mereka bisa bernafas lega karena guru bimbingan konseling mereka belum datang ke dalam kelas mereka. Mereka berjalan dengan pelan menuju bangku mereka sambil mengatur nafas mereka yang terengah-engah karena telah berlari tadi.

Bertepatan dengan bergesernya pintu kelas, ke lima sekawan itu duduk di bangkunya masing-masing. Lalu Ukitake-sensei masuk dengan membawa berkas putih. Lalu mulailah pembelajaran bimbingan konseling itu.

Hanya ada diam tanpa kata *again* yang terjadi di kelas 2-B ini. Mereka semua capek mendengarkan ocehan dari Ukitake-sensei dan juga malas karena jam ini jam terakhir. Seperti yang terjadi di lima sekawan ini. Mereka semua berekspresi berbeda. Rukia yang udah tidur di bangkunya, Inoue yang asyik SMSan, Tatsuki yang asyik baca novel, Nemu yang udah siap-siap untuk pulang dan Momo yang asyik dengerin lagu lewat headset.

Hal-hal itu terjadi sampai pada bunyi bel tanda pulang. Anak-anak yang dari tadi bermuka sebal, sekarang menjadi bugar lagi karena mereka sudah di perbolehkan untuk keluar dari neraka jahanam itu *menurut murid-murid SMA Karakura*.

Di perjalanan pulang, lima sekawan berjalan berdampingan sambil berbincang-bincang. Tawa kecil mengiringi kepulangan mereka ke rumah. Dan mereka berpisah di perempatan yang berada di sebelah timur sekolah mereka.

"Kita berpisah di sini ya," kata Inoue, Nemu dan Rukia sambil berbelok ke kiri.

"Baik… aku pulang ya," kata Tatsuki sambil berbelok ke kanan.

"Sampai bertemu besok… semoga besok kalian tidak telat lagi," kata Momo sambil berjalan lurus ke depan.

Mereka semua berhenti melangkah dan berbalik. Mereka semua berpandangan sejenak dan tersenyum tipis. Lalu tawa kecil akhirnya keluar juga dari mulut-mulut mereka. Lalu pada akhirnya mereka berjalan ke rumah masing-masing.

^_OWARI_^

Akhirnya selesai juga nih fic. Buat Pho-chan yang udah nunggu-nunggu nih fic sekarang udah Ai update nih. Semoga saja teman-teman nggak komentar banyak tentang fic yang agak ku ubah suasananya dan tempatnya. Sedikit pemberitauhan *meskipun udah Ai bilang*, ini fic asal mulanya dari kelas Ai. Ya udah deh… untuk bonusnya, Ai jelasin asal mulanya :

Ai-chan : Pho… mau nggak anterin aku ke toilet?

Pho-chan : terpaksa… ayuk. (berjalan keluar kelas)

Ryuu-chan + Ka-chan : eh… tunggu aku, aku ikutan.

Ai-chan : Da-chan ikut nggak?

Ryuu-chan : ayo lari sebelum Da-chan ikut. (lari together)

Da-chan : eh… tungguin dong. (ngejar sampai kena)

Pho-chan : terkejar deh. (sudah sampai di toilet)

Ai-chan : tunggu Ai di sini ya.

Minna kecuali Ai : nggak mau, aku mau ke kantin. (berjalan ke kantin) –Ai masuk ke kamar mandi-

TENG… TENG… TENG…

Pho-chan : Ai… cepetan… udah bel nih, nanti kalau ada pak BK gimana?

Ai-chan : bentar… sabar dikit apa nggak biasa ya?

Ryuu-chan : Ai-chan… cepetan.

Ai-chan : sabar… (keluar dari kamar mandi) –semua lari ke kanan dan ke kiri-

Pho-chan : lewat mana? (sambil noleh kanan kiri)

Ai-chan : sini aja (dorong Ryuu-chan plus Ka-chan ke arah kiri)

Da-chan : ke sini aja.

Pho-chan : kejauhan (berbalik) –semuanya terbalik sekarang-

Ai-chan : terserah deh… Ai lewat sini aja. (lewat jalan ke kanan) –semuanya ngikut-

SAMPAI DI KELAS

Minna : fiuh… untung nggak ada gururnya, hahaha… tadi lucu sekali ya.

Pho-chan : gimana kalau ini di jadiin cerita.

Ai-chan : Ai aja deh yang buat.

Ryuu-chan : di ceritain apa? Bleach atau DC?

Ai-chan : Bleach lha jeng.

Minna kecuali Ai : aku jadi apa?

Ai-chan : pho-chan jadi Rukia, Da-chan jadi Tatsuki, Ryuu-chan jadi Inoue dan Ka-chan jadi Nemu.

Minna kecuali Ai : nggak terima.

Ai-chan : udah terima aja, ini udah kayak sifat masing-maisng kok.

Ryuu-chan : Ai sendiri jadi apa?

Ai-chan : jadi Momo.

Pho-chan : ok… buatin yang cepet ya.

Ai-chan : yups-yups.

Dan itulah asal mula terbuatnya fic ini. Aneh memang, tapi Ai udah seneng karena Ai bisa mengupdate cerita ini buat my best friend yang ada di 8bhe Snesa. Semoga kalian tidak lupa aku untuk selamanya. Akhir kata,

! REVIEW !  
I I  
I I  
I I  
I I  
V


End file.
